simsfandomcom_fr-20200215-history
Chronologie des jeux
Chronologie de sortie des jeux de la série Les Sims. ImageSize = width:1000 height:2000 PlotArea = left:50 bottom:20 top:10 right:0 Colors = id:blue value:blue id:red value:red id:green value:green id:gold value:rgb(1,0.8,0) id:orange value:rgb(0.8,0.4,0.2) id:purple value:lightpurple id:lightblue value:rgb(0.52,0.8,0.97) id:bar value:rgb(0.6,0.8,0.8) id:green2 value:rgb(0.4,0.7,0.4) id:blue2 value:rgb(0,0.5,1) id:gray value:gray(0.8) DateFormat = dd/mm/yyyy Period = from:2000 till:2020 TimeAxis = orientation:vertical format:mm/yyyy ScaleMajor = unit:year increment:1 start:01/01/2000 ScaleMinor = unit:month increment:1 start:01/01/2000 # there is no automatic collision detection, # so shift texts up or down manually to avoid overlap Define $dx = 40 # shift text to right side of bar # shift texts up or down when two have same year Define $up = shift:($dx,2) Define $up2 = shift:($dx,4) Define $dw = shift:($dx,-8) LineData = width:2 at:04/02/2000 frompos:80 tillpos:100 color:red at:28/09/2000 frompos:80 tillpos:100 color:red at:05/04/2001 frompos:80 tillpos:100 color:red at:05/04/2001 frompos:80 tillpos:100 color:red at:22/11/2001 frompos:80 tillpos:100 color:red at:11/04/2002 frompos:80 tillpos:100 color:red at:03/10/2002 frompos:80 tillpos:100 color:red at:22/05/2003 frompos:80 tillpos:100 color:red at:30/10/2003 frompos:80 tillpos:100 color:red at:16/09/2004 frompos:80 tillpos:100 color:green at:10/03/2005 frompos:80 tillpos:100 color:green at:15/09/2005 frompos:80 tillpos:100 color:green at:02/03/2006 frompos:80 tillpos:100 color:green at:13/04/2006 frompos:80 tillpos:100 color:green at:31/08/2006 frompos:80 tillpos:100 color:green at:19/10/2006 frompos:80 tillpos:100 color:green at:09/11/2006 frompos:80 tillpos:100 color:green at:08/02/2007 frompos:80 tillpos:100 color:purple at:01/03/2007 frompos:80 tillpos:100 color:green at:12/04/2007 frompos:80 tillpos:100 color:green at:21/06/2007 frompos:80 tillpos:100 color:green at:21/06/2007 frompos:80 tillpos:90 color:green at:21/06/2007 frompos:90 tillpos:100 color:purple at:06/09/2007 frompos:80 tillpos:100 color:green at:08/11/2007 frompos:80 tillpos:100 color:green at:31/01/2008 frompos:80 tillpos:100 color:purple at:28/02/2008 frompos:80 tillpos:100 color:green at:10/04/2008 frompos:80 tillpos:100 color:green at:26/06/2008 frompos:80 tillpos:100 color:green at:28/08/2008 frompos:80 tillpos:100 color:green at:20/11/2008 frompos:80 tillpos:100 color:green at:04/06/2009 frompos:80 tillpos:100 color:blue at:19/11/2009 frompos:80 tillpos:100 color:blue at:04/02/2010 frompos:80 tillpos:100 color:blue at:03/06/2010 frompos:80 tillpos:100 color:blue at:09/09/2010 frompos:80 tillpos:100 color:blue at:28/10/2010 frompos:80 tillpos:100 color:blue at:03/02/2011 frompos:80 tillpos:100 color:blue at:25/03/2011 frompos:80 tillpos:100 color:gold at:03/06/2011 frompos:80 tillpos:100 color:blue at:28/07/2011 frompos:80 tillpos:100 color:blue at:01/09/2011 frompos:80 tillpos:100 color:gold at:20/10/2011 frompos:80 tillpos:100 color:blue at:26/01/2012 frompos:80 tillpos:100 color:blue at:08/03/2012 frompos:80 tillpos:100 color:blue at:07/06/2012 frompos:80 tillpos:100 color:blue at:12/07/2012 frompos:80 tillpos:100 color:blue at:06/09/2012 frompos:80 tillpos:100 color:blue at:15/11/2012 frompos:80 tillpos:100 color:blue at:23/01/2013 frompos:80 tillpos:100 color:blue at:07/03/2013 frompos:80 tillpos:100 color:blue at:27/06/2013 frompos:80 tillpos:100 color:blue at:12/09/2013 frompos:80 tillpos:100 color:blue at:24/10/2013 frompos:80 tillpos:100 color:blue at:04/09/2014 frompos:80 tillpos:100 color:green at:13/01/2015 frompos:80 tillpos:100 color:lightblue at:31/03/2015 frompos:80 tillpos:100 color:orange at:06/05/2015 frompos:80 tillpos:100 color:green2 at:16/06/2015 frompos:80 tillpos:100 color:green2 at:14/07/2015 frompos:80 tillpos:100 color:lightblue at:11/08/2015 frompos:80 tillpos:100 color:green2 at:29/09/2015 frompos:80 tillpos:100 color:green2 at:10/12/2015 frompos:80 tillpos:100 color:purple at:12/01/2016 frompos:80 tillpos:100 color:green2 at:09/02/2016 frompos:80 tillpos:100 color:green2 at:07/06/2016 frompos:80 tillpos:100 color:lightblue at:28/06/2016 frompos:80 tillpos:100 color:green2 at:19/07/2016 frompos:80 tillpos:100 color:green2 at:03/11/2016 frompos:80 tillpos:100 color:blue2 at:06/12/2016 frompos:80 tillpos:100 color:green2 at:24/01/2017 frompos:80 tillpos:100 color:lightblue at:29/03/2017 frompos:80 tillpos:100 color:green2 at:30/05/2017 frompos:80 tillpos:100 color:lightblue at:20/06/2017 frompos:80 tillpos:100 color:green2 at:24/08/2017 frompos:80 tillpos:100 color:green2 at:10/11/2017 frompos:80 tillpos:100 color:red at:16/01/2018 frompos:80 tillpos:100 color:green at:27/02/2018 frompos:80 tillpos:100 color:lightblue at:13/03/2018 frompos:80 tillpos:100 color:green2 at:22/06/2018 frompos:80 tillpos:100 color:green at:30/01/2003 frompos:355 tillpos:375 color:red at:03/04/2003 frompos:355 tillpos:375 color:red at:17/12/2003 frompos:355 tillpos:375 color:red at:12/11/2004 frompos:355 tillpos:375 color:orange at:11/03/2005 frompos:355 tillpos:375 color:orange at:04/11/2005 frompos:355 tillpos:375 color:green at:20/01/2006 frompos:355 tillpos:375 color:green PlotData= mark:(line,white) width:0 fontsize:S shift:($dx,-4) bar:PC/Mac from:start till:end color:bar at:04/02/2000 text:"Les Sims" at:28/09/2000 text:"Les Sims: Ça vous change la vie" at:05/04/2001 text:"Les Sims: Surprise-partie" at:22/11/2001 text:"Les Sims: Et plus si affinités..." at:11/04/2002 text:"Les Sims: En vacances" at:03/10/2002 text:"Les Sims: Entre Chiens et Chats" at:22/05/2003 text:"Les Sims: Superstar" at:30/10/2003 text:"Les Sims: Abracadabra" at:16/09/2004 text:"Les Sims 2" at:10/03/2005 text:"Les Sims 2: Académie" at:15/09/2005 text:"Les Sims 2: Nuits de Folie" at:02/03/2006 text:"Les Sims 2: La Bonne Affaire" at:13/04/2006 text:"Les Sims 2: Fun en Famille" at:31/08/2006 text:"Les Sims 2: Glamour" at:19/10/2006 text:"Les Sims 2: Animaux & Cie" at:09/11/2006 $up text:"Les Sims 2: Joyeux Noël!" at:08/02/2007 $dw text:"Les Sims Histoires de vie" at:01/03/2007 text:"Les Sims 2: Au Fil des Saisons" at:12/04/2007 text:"Les Sims 2: Jour de fête!" at:21/06/2007 $up text:"Les Sims 2: H&M Fashion" at:21/06/2007 $dw text:"Les Sims Histoires d'animaux" at:06/09/2007 text:"Les Sims 2: Bon Voyage" at:08/11/2007 text:"Les Sims 2: Tout pour les ados" at:31/01/2008 $dw text:"Les Sims Histoires de naufragés" at:28/02/2008 text:"Les Sims 2: Quartier Libre" at:10/04/2008 text:"Les Sims 2: Cuisine et Salle de Bain Design" at:26/06/2008 text:"Les Sims 2: IKEA Home Design" at:28/08/2008 text:"Les Sims 2: La Vie en Appartement" at:20/11/2008 text:"Les Sims 2: Demeures de rêve" at:04/06/2009 text:"Les Sims 3" at:19/11/2009 text:"Les Sims 3: Destination Aventure" at:04/02/2010 text:"Les Sims 3: Inspiration Loft" at:03/06/2010 text:"Les Sims 3: Ambitions" at:09/09/2010 text:"Les Sims 3: Vitesse Ultime!" at:28/10/2010 text:"Les Sims 3: Accès VIP" at:03/02/2011 text:"Les Sims 3: Jardin de Style" at:25/03/2011 text:"Les Sims Medieval" at:03/06/2011 text:"Les Sims 3: Générations" at:28/07/2011 text:"Les Sims 3: Vie Citadine" at:01/09/2011 text:"Les Sims Medieval: Nobles & Pirates" at:20/10/2011 text:"Les Sims 3: Animaux & Cie" at:26/01/2012 text:"Les Sims 3: Suites de Rêve" at:08/03/2012 text:"Les Sims 3: Showtime" at:07/06/2012 text:"Les Sims 3: Katy Perry Délices Sucrés" at:12/07/2012 text:"Les Sims 3: Diesel" at:06/09/2012 text:"Les Sims 3: Super-pouvoirs" at:15/11/2012 text:"Les Sims 3: Saisons" at:23/01/2013 text:"Les Sims 3: 70's, 80's, 90's" at:07/03/2013 text:"Les Sims 3: University" at:27/06/2013 text:"Les Sims 3: Île de Rêve" at:12/09/2013 text:"Les Sims 3: Cinema" at:24/10/2013 text:"Les Sims 3: En route vers le futur" at:04/09/2014 text:"Les Sims 4" at:13/01/2015 text:"Les Sims 4: Destination Nature" at:31/03/2015 text:"Les Sims 4: Au Travail" at:06/05/2015 text:"Les Sims 4: Soirées de Luxe" at:16/06/2015 text:"Les Sims 4: Ambiance Patio" at:14/07/2015 text:"Les Sims 4: Détente au spa" at:11/08/2015 text:"Les Sims 4: En Cuisine" at:29/09/2015 text:"Les Sims 4: Accessoires Effrayants" at:10/12/2015 text:"Les Sims 4: Vivre Ensemble" at:12/01/2016 text:"Les Sims 4: Comme au cinéma" at:09/02/2016 text:"Les Sims 4: Jardin romantique" at:07/06/2016 text:"Les Sims 4: Au restaurant" at:28/06/2016 text:"Les Sims 4: Chambre D'enfants" at:19/07/2016 text:"Les Sims 4: En plein air" at:03/11/2016 text:"Les Sims 4: Vie Citadine" at:06/12/2016 text:"Les Sims 4: Accessoires Vintage" at:24/01/2017 text:"Les Sims 4: Vampires" at:29/03/2017 text:"Les Sims 4: Soirée Bowling" at:30/05/2017 text:"Les Sims 4: Être parents" at:20/06/2017 text:"Les Sims 4: Fitness" at:24/08/2017 text:"Les Sims 4: Bambins" at:10/11/2017 text:"Les Sims 4: Chiens et chats" at:16/01/2018 text:"Les Sims 4: Jour de lessive" at:27/02/2018 text:"Les Sims 4: Dans la jungle" at:13/03/2018 text:"Les Sims 4: Premier animal de compagnie" at:22/06/2018 text:"Les Sims 4: Saisons" at:12/11/2018 text:"Les Sims 4: À la fac" bar:Consoles from:start till:end color:bar at:30/01/2003 text:"Les Sims (PlayStation 2)" at:03/04/2003 text:"Les Sims (Xbox & GameCube)" at:17/12/2003 text:"Les Sims Permis de Sortir" at:12/11/2004 text:"Les Urbz : Les Sims in the City (console & GBA)" at:11/03/2005 text:"Les Urbz : Les Sims in the City (Nintendo DS)" at:04/11/2005 $up text:"Les Sims 2 (console)" at:04/11/2005 $dw text:"Les Sims 2 (Nintendo DS)" at:20/01/2006 text:"Les Sims 2 (PSP)" en:Timeline of The Sims games Catégorie:Jeux Catégorie:Listes